Love? :Luffy x OC:
by KumiCat
Summary: So... The OC is my friend's OC and she requested me a story and I finally finished it! So this is a one-shot. Luffy might be a wee bit OOC and the story kinda escalated quickly... I'm not an OP fan, so that makes me inexperienced to write it. (I'm a Hetalian and this is not my field)


Love?

Luffy x (OC) Weischa

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece and Weischa. The OC belongs to my friend and One Piece belongs to Ichirou Oda. Plot belongs to me.**

**This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.**

"No, this is horrible… What the hell am I feeling!?"

By now Weischa has been pacing back and forth thinking about… _him_. "Crud… no, no, no… He's my best friend! I can't fall in love…" she then plopped down on her scarlet couch and hugged her legs to her chest and buried her head on her knees. She was lost in thought. Muttering something only she could hear, she didn't even hear her door creak open and she didn't even notice someone creep up to her.

"Why am I in love? And why him!?" she practically shot up at flailed her arms dramatically in the air, she was so infuriated that she didn't even notice someone coming up behind her.

"Hey Weischa!" her best friend ever since childhood, Luffy, loudly greeted her on her ear.

"Gaaahhhh!" the cerulean-eyed female jolted out of her seat, surprised, shocked and scared. She immediately grabbed a pillow and threw it at him and hitting him in the face, he then fell down and muttered an 'ow' while trying to standing up.

Then the snow-haired woman suddenly snapped, "What the-! What the hell!? Why are you here!?" this made the raven-haired man flinch at her outburst. "Wait… How did you get in?" she narrowed her eyes at him, with a questioning tone "Oh! Don't you remember? You gave me a spare key to your house!" he grinned proudly at his answer. "What!? W-well at least knock!" she huffed, her face was flushed at the sudden realization (or maybe she was blushing?)

Luffy just grinned at her cute reaction. He then got closer to Weischa, he closed the gap between them by snaking his arms around her waist and burying his head at the crook of her neck.

She froze.

Many thoughts filled her head, and by now she was tomato red. She doesn't even know if she would hug him back, but seconds had passed she awkwardly hugged him back. They've been only standing there for 3 minutes, but it felt like forever for both him and her. Weischa tried to break the silence but Luffy beat her to it. "Don't worry, I'll knock next time" he muttered under her hair. '_She's so delicate and beautiful... I… should I confess?' _he asked himself.

"Uh… Luffy… W-what are you doi- never mind…" she buried her head at Luffy's chest, enjoying the warmth. "Hey… Weischa… Who do you like?" that question surprised Weischa; not only was Luffy acting weird, he was also acting damn serious, which is obvious in his tone right now.

"Uhhh…" Weischa doesn't even know what to answer, since her crush was asking her who she likes! She then got an idea.

"Well" she started while snuggling into his arms more. "The guy I like has owlish eyes, he's a raven-haired man and he loves straw hats. He's an idiot at times, but he's _my_ idiot"

Weischa then looked up, grinning at Luffy who was cocking an eyebrow at her. "So…. You like someone else…?" Weischa could not believe this! It was either she realized that Luffy's not that smart or that she just confessed on the spot, while the boy she likes, no loves did not understand her!

"You really are an idiot aren't you?" She then slammed her lips to Luffy, while Luffy on the other hand was blushing madly and tensed up, but then closed his eyes and melted into the kiss.

"So does that mean you like me?" He asked while parting away. "Of course I do!" she flashed him her sweet smile and then kissed him again…

And that is where my story ends… or I'll maybe not because I have an awesome idea for a sequel!

[A/N: I am so sorry if Luffy is OOC, it's because I don't really know him that much since I've only read 5-8 episodes of One Piece]


End file.
